


Fate's a Funny Thing

by Whambamthanksbatfam



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Awkwardness, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is awkward af, Death, Dick Grayson is Batman, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, but at least he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambamthanksbatfam/pseuds/Whambamthanksbatfam
Summary: Dick was done. He can’t do this. He wanted to curl up in a ball and die. He needed to curl up in a ball and die. He was falling. Falling just like his parents did over a little over a decade ago. Who was going to catch him? Where was his safety net? This time, he had to be his own.





	Fate's a Funny Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling angsty and fluffy. Enjoy!

  


Dick was done. He can’t do this. He wanted to curl up in a ball and die. He needed to curl up in a ball and die. He was falling. Falling just like his parents did over a little over a decade ago. Who was going to catch him? Where was his safety net? This time, he had to be his own. 

  


Dick got up off the bathroom floor of his apartment in Bludhaven. He just lost his lunch in the toilet. His whole world died when he was eight, but he built another one. Now, that world was gone too. Dick wasn’t okay. He hadn’t been since the circus, but he had gotten pretty close to it for awhile. Then, everything he’d worked up to was gone. Bruce was dead. Alfred called him two hours ago. He had to go back to Gotham. He had to take Bruce Wayne’s place as charming philanthropic billionaire of the Wayne name. He had to become what he never wanted. He had to become Batman. In a way, he knew it would end this way. He knew that Bruce’s luck would run out and that he would become Batman. He would tell himself that Bruce would retire when Tim was old enough. He was enjoying wallowing in denial of his destiny, but he couldn’t do it anymore.

  


He had to do what Bruce did. He had to push all that he wanted to do aside and take up the mantle of Batman. Thought “man” was in the name, Batman is a symbol. Bruce told him. He said, “Dick, Batman can’t die. You can kill a man, but you can’t kill a symbol.” Dick hoped after that talk that the man wouldn’t be killed either. Dick pack his bags and went to Gotham.

… 

The whole family except Jason was at the manor when Dick arrived. Had anyone told him? He needed to call the man later. No matter what Jason said, everyone knew he still loved Bruce. They knew that Jason never wanted the man dead. Dick walked in and kept his emotions down. He had to be Bruce. He would break down later. When he was alone and after he took care of the rest of his family. 

  


He gave everyone one of his Dick Grayson™ hugs and sat down in an empty seat by Damian. The boy looked indifferent. He wasn’t crying. He didn’t even look sad. Dick wasn’t sure if he was sad. He didn’t really know Bruce, his father. “So,” Dick said. He didn’t say anything else. Barbara let out a choked sob and Kate gave her a hug. Stephanie and Cass were crying silently. Tim didn’t cry, but Dick could tell he was sad. After awhile, Dick saw it was getting late. “We have patrol,” he said as he got up. They glared at him.

“He’s dead, Dick.” Barbara spoke. 

“I know.” Dick was struggling not to fall into pieces right there.

“We’re just gonna patrol,” she asked incredulously. 

“Yeah,” Dick responded. Tim got up to get ready. Damian stood too, but Dick wasn’t sure where Damian planned on going. 

“Who died and made you king,” Kate questioned bitterly. Steph and Cass nodded their heads in agreement. Barbara just looked at him.

“Bruce,” Dick said evenly. He would make a joke out of it, but he had a feeling they wouldn’t respond well to that. Kate realized what she said and frowned even deeper than she already was. 

“Who’s going to be Batman,” Steph whispered.

“I am,” Dick said. Everyone stared at him. 

“Dick,” Barbara started.

“I know, Babs. It’s not relevant.” Dick walked to the cave. Tim and Damian trailed behind him. The rest of them stayed in the living room. Dick donned the Batsuit. It was a bit big, but he would tailor it another time. Putting it on, he was so tempted to call Jean-Paul, but he knew what happened last time the man was Batman. As he and Tim were leaving, he heard Damian on the phone.

“I am sure mother…  I think they’ll keep it… Ra’s wouldn’t like that… He taps our phones. You can’t right here… I know you loved him… I will talk to you later, Mother.” Damian hung up and looked at Dick. “She is not happy. I told her not to take the body.”  

“Thanks. How are you?” Damian looked confused. “Feeling I mean.” Damian shrugged.

“I only knew him from stories.” Dick nodded again and he and Tim left.

… 

Patrol was heavy. Dick and Tim only talked when absolutely necessary. Dick had to act like Batman. He couldn’t flip and twist and fly like he usually did. He had to fight the urge. 

  


When they got back, Tim went straight upstairs after taking his suit off. Damian was still there, reading a book. He looked up when Dick came over to him. “How was patrol?” 

“It was fine. Getting a bit late isn’t it.” Damian smirked.

“I’m capable of going many hours without rest. It was in my training.” Dick almost laughed, but stopped himself. Damian noticed. “It’s not desecrating his grave.”

“I know.”

“My condolences.” 

“Thanks.”

“Mother asked to plan the funeral. She wants to do it in exchange for the body.”

“That can work.” Dick sat down against the wall.

“Are you… Okay, Grayson?”

“I will be,” Dick said with honesty. Damian nodded then looked back down at his book. Then, out of nowhere, Damian gave Dick an awkward hug and ran away. Dick looked at the book Damian left behind:  _ How to Offer Condolences _ .

* * *

Dick was in Crime Alley. He called Jason, but the man wouldn’t pick up. He came through the window as Dick Grayson. “Jason?” Dick walked into the living room to see Jason on the couch. “Are you hurt?” Jason kept his back to Dick.

“No,” he said quietly. There was silence for a minute. “So, it’s true.” 

“Yeah. Bruce’s funeral’s tomorrow.”

“Batman’s?”

“He’s not having one.”

“Oh yeah. That symbol crap.” Dick came around to face Jason. His face was flushed, but his eyes weren’t red and his cheeks were dry. Dick figured he was crying, but had stopped since.

“You okay?”

“Peachy. You?”

“I dunno,” Dick sighed and combed a hand through his hair. “I remember the first time like it was yesterday.”

“Same.” Dick sat down in a chair.

“Have you been sleeping?” 

“What do you think? I can tell you haven’t been. You look like crap.” Dick nodded.

“Can’t get the sound out of my head, or picture, out of my head. Thanks to the news, I have Bruce’s too.” Jason knew what Dick was talking about. He was referring to the sickeningly loud crunch that came when Dick’s family came in contact with the ground and the accompanying image of contorted, bloody bodies. 

“Yeah, I can see her too. You know, she left the needles right there. She usually cleaned them up before I came home. She never wanted me to see them. She must’ve not known that’d be her last time.” Jason’s mom died of a drug overdose. He found her on the floor when he came home from school one day. They were silent for a moment, trying to see if they could forget yet. It had been years, after all. They still couldn’t. Jason cleared his throat. “Batman’s doing well.” Dick had only been Batman for a day.

“Thanks. Did Red Hood patrol?”

“Of course. Crime stops for nothing.”

“Clark wants to see me. The whole league does.” 

“That’s gonna suck.” 

“Yeah. will you come with me?”

“I’m an enemy of the league.”

“Batman’s a founder, and Batman says you’re an ally.”

“Why?”

“I need someone with me.”

“Replacement can make it.”

“He’s been more of a solo act for awhile now.”

“Fine.”

“Come back to the manor with me?” 

“You’re pushing it,” Jason said as he rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

“It’s just one night.” Jason sighed.

“Fine. Give me a minute to pack.” Jason got up and went to his room. He opened his closet door and pulled out bedclothes. That’s when he realized that he didn’t have a suit. He never had a need for one until now. Jason noticed he was crying again. He wiped his tears and closed the door. “I’m gonna need to borrow a suit, Dickface,” he said as he walked out. Dick could see Jason had been crying again, but didn't comment. He wanted to cry to, but he couldn’t right now. 

“Okay.” They came out the window and climbed down the building until they got to Dick’s-- Bruce’s car. Dick never had a car. Jason threw his bag in the backseat and got in the passenger seat. Dick jumped in the driver’s seat and they went silently.

Jason remembered Bruce telling him that he would only drive the Batmobile over his dead body. Jason chuckled. “What?” Dick was curious.

“Bruce said I would only drive the Batmobile over his dead body. Guess i can drive the Batmobile now.” Dick smiled, but didn’t laugh.

“We’re a morbid family. We joke about death so much we never even remembered it could happen until you. Then you came back. Kate did too. I hate to say it, but even after you and Kate, I don’t think Bruce is.”

“Me neither, but what’s your rationale,” Jason asked.

“Where’re John and Mary Grayson?” 

“Good point.”

“It’s a great one,” Dick said sorely. The rest of the car ride was silent.

… 

When they got back, Damian was the one to open the door. “Todd,” he said.

“Demon,” Jason responded. Damian let them in and followed Dick and Jason to Jason’s old room. It was the same as when he left it before he died. It was like a shrine to the boy lost. Jason flopped on the bed. Dick and Damian stood there for a minute. 

“Todd, get up.” Jason sat up.

“Why?” Dick smiled, knowing what was coming.

“Just get up,” Dick said. Jason got up. Damian walked up to him.

“My condolences,” Damian said. Then he hugged Jason. Then he ran for the hills. Jason looked at Dick with bulging eyes. 

“D-d-did h-he j-just” Jason took a deep breath. “Hug me? What the heck was that?”

“He read a book on it. He’s learning sympathy. Be proud of him.” Dick chuckled. 

“Okay,” Jason singsonged. They both sat down on Jason’s bed. “You need a hug, Dick?” Jason figured it was hard having to take Bruce’s place. He knew what that entailed. Jason wasn’t touchy, but he knew Dick was the most tactile in their family. Dick looked at Jason in silence for a minute. Then he nodded slightly, so Jason gave his big brother a hug. After a minute, Jason let go. Dick got up.

“Thanks,” he said as he was walking out.

“No problem.” Dick closed the door behind himself. He began the long trek next door to his room. When he got in his room he slid down against the wall and held his knees to his chest. Dick sobbed. He was sure to be quiet, though. He let his tears out until he had no more. Why did Bruce leave him? He was officially an orphan now. When his parents died, he felt like he was orphan, but Bruce took him in. He wasn’t an orphan anymore. Now that Bruce was dead, he felt like an orphan again. He missed Bruce. Sure, the man was cold and emotionally constipated, but he was kind and he loved them. Bruce was warm too. Dick loved to cuddle with Bruce. Dick sniffled and got up and laid down in his bed. He didn’t care that he hadn’t had a shower yet and was wearing street clothes. He fell into a restless sleep. 

  


Dick woke up hyperventilating. He looked over to the clock to see he’d only been sleep for two hours. He groaned and turned over onto his back. He remembers when he used to go to Bruce after his nightmares. Bruce would let Dick sleep with him. He missed that.

… 

Dick didn’t know when he went back to sleep, but he woke up at 7am. He walked out his door and he could hear Alfred cooking. He walked into the kitchen. “Hey, Alfie.”

“Master Dick,” Alfred said. “Why don’t you go wake your brothers.” Dick nodded and left to find them. He went to Tim’s room first. Tim was still sleeping. Dick shook him awake. Tim opened his eyes. 

“What,” he slurred.

“Breakfast is almost ready.” Tim covered his face with a pillow.

“Gimme a minute,” Tim mumbled. Dick chuckled and headed to find Damian. Damian’s room was empty. Dick looked all around. Where could the boy have gone? Dick went to the cave to check and see if any vehicles were missing when he saw Damian training. 

“Damian,” Dick said. Damian ignored him. The boy could be so hard sometimes. “Damian.” Damian stabbed the training dummy and looked at Dick.

“Grayson,” he mimicked Dick. “What do you want?”

“Breakfast is almost ready.”

“I am fine.”

“You have to eat.”

“I do not require breakfast.”

“You have to eat.” 

“Fine,” Damian grumbled as he walked up the stairs. Dick then headed to Jason’s room. Jason was not good at waking up, so Dick saved him for last. He opened the door to see Jason already awake. 

“That’s a new one,” Dick said. Jason glared at him. He had dark circles under his eyes. He must have not slept. 

“Not in the mood, Dickie.” Jason got up and walked past Dick. 

“Breakfast is ready.”

“Not eating.”

“You too?” Jason turned around.

“What?”

“Damian didn’t want to either.”

“I’m sure my reason is different than his.”

“What’s the reason?”

“None of your business.” Jason walked out the room. Dick followed him.

“Stop following me.”

“Not until you tell me where you’re going and why you’re skipping breakfast.” Jason sighed.

“I’m going to the roof and I don’t feel like puking.” Dick gave a Jason a hug from behind. “Let go, Dickhead.”

“I’ll leave a suit in your room.”

“Thanks,” Jason said as he walked out the front door. Dick sighed and went to breakfast. Tim was drooling on the table and Damian had his arms crossed. 

“Doesn’t Todd have to come,” Damian complained. 

“No.” Dick poked Tim awake and sat down. They at breakfast in silence.

* * *

Bruce’s funeral was a quiet affair. They had public one and a private one. Jason skipped the public one. He didn’t have to go since he was technically still dead. Superman came as Clark Kent to both of them. He came up to them after. “Hi, boys, Alfred.” They gave him various greetings. “May I speak with you, Dick?” They all walked away except Jason. Clark didn’t comment. “How are you?” Dick shrugged. “You took up the mantle?”

“Batman doesn’t die, Clark.” Clark nodded.

“We want to have a memorial service for Bruce, the League.”

“No.”

“Dick, please.”

“No, Clark.”

“Okay. Will you ask the new Batman Watchtower later?”

“Yeah. I’ll have him come in an hour.”

“It doesn’t have to be that soon.”

“Let’s just get it over with.” Dick and Jason walked away from Clark and went into the manor. 

… 

Batman and Redhood transported up to the watchtower. Everyone pulls their weapons on Jason. “Stand down. Red Hood’s an ally.” Dick used his Batman voice. He sounded just like the man.

“He’s a criminal,” Hal complained.

“I prefer anti-hero,” Jason said. Diana walked up to Dick and Jason.

“How are you?” 

“What am I needed for,” Batman asked. 

“Well, the previous Batman was a founding member. You’re not,” Hal said bluntly. Dick fought the urge to snort. “I know Batman doesn’t die and all, but we need to establish your place here.” Batman nodded. 

“Who are you anyway,” Flash asked. Dick forgot that he never told his best friend what he did. He knew Wally would be disappointed.

“Not relevant,” Batman said. 

“Because of your previous experience, we’ll offer you a senior membership with the league.” Dick didn’t care what status he was given. He could get whatever he needed himself. 

“That’s not gonna work,” Jason said.

“Who gave you permission to speak,” Hal asked.

“It’s not needed,” Jason said. “Batman is a founder.”

“He’s dead.”

“Hal,” Superman warned. 

“Sorry,” Hal said. “Really. I’m just running my mouth and being stupid.”

“He’s right here, so he’ll take his seat at the table.”

“We’re doing this,” Flash asked.

“This is unprecedented,” Diana said. 

“I didn’t get to,” Wally complained.

“The Flash can die,” Jason jokes.

“A founder’s position cannot be handed down like this,” Aquaman said. “It’s not like royal positions.” Dick stayed silent the whole time. He thinks Jason is handling it well.

“I think Batman should speak,” Hal said. 

“My status in the League discussion will be delegated to Red Hood.” Everyone gasped.

“You really aren’t him,” Aquaman muttered. 

“Get out, impostor,” Diana said coldly. She was done with this person walking all over Bruce’s name. 

“We own this. You get out,” Jason said. 

“Okay, calm down,” Superman said standing in between the League and the Bats. He tried to look through the cowl, but it was fortified with lead. “Batman, what do you have to say?”

“If you all prefer I not be in the League I will gladly accept. You were never willing to do what it takes anyway.” Dick sounded like Bruce. He had to act, but he thinks he did it well. They took a vote, and Batman was voted out. Dick didn't care though. He knew Bruce only stayed because it would be too much trouble to leave. They walked out proudly.

“I need to call Dick,” Superman said when they left.

* * *

Dick was on the trapeze when Clark called. He got down and answered, out of breath. “Hello?”

_ “Hi, Dick. It’s Clark.” _

“Hey”

_ “I wanted to know where the Justice League stands as far as funds and property with Batman inc.”  _

“You all are fine. No need to worry.” He could hear Clark breathe a sigh of relief.

_ “Okay, thanks. You’re doing okay?” _

“Yeah,” Dick lied. He was falling apart really, but no one could know that.

_ “Good, call me if you need anything.” _

“Thanks.” Dick hung up and took back to the trapeze. He took the safety net off. He flew without the net for a bit. It felt good. No, It felt great. It felt great to know that he could end it all if he wanted to. He wasn’t going to. There was too much responsibility. But the option was enough for Dick. He put the net back up after half an hour. He wasn’t going to push his luck on no one interrupting him. He grabbed a water bottle and his phone and headed out of the gym. He was met by Dinah. “Hey,” he said softly. He’d known Dinah since he first became Robin. She was in charge of training when the Team first started. She knew him pretty well. 

“Hi, Dick,” she said warmly. “How are you?” He knew that tone. The psychiatrist tone that she used after Failsafe. She was analysing him, but he wasn’t raised by the World’s Greatest Detective for nothing. He knew how to act. He could act better than actors, and he could do it for a lifetime if need be. 

“I’m… okay.” She gave him sad eyes.

“You need to talk?” 

“I’m okay, but I’ll call you if I do.” They both knew he wouldn’t. 

“I remember what you said. All those years ago. Who is the new Batman?”

“I know you know,” he said.

“So it’s true. I suspected it was. Why, Dick? You said you didn’t want to be Batman.”

“Batman’s what the city needs. No one else can do it.” She nodded in understanding. 

“Call me,” she said. He nodded and she left. Dick walked through the hallway to be met by his whole family. Man, was everyone into confrontations today? 

“We need to talk,” Kate said. They all went into the family room and sat down. The boys seemed uncomfortable, like they were forced into this. The girls seemed to have a melancholic confidence. “Dick, you can’t be Batman. Why are we kidding ourselves?”

“Why are you kidding yourselves?” Tim said, defending Dick. “We all joke about Dick, but let’s admit it. He’s the best of us. He’s the best fighter. He’s the best detective. He understands Batman and where he came from in a way none of us can. He understood Bruce the best.  Heck, he may even end up being a better Batman than Bruce, so why are we saying he can’t when we all know deep down he can?” Everyone was silent. Tim knew everyone expected him to become Batman when Bruce retired. He didn’t want to, but he would’ve had no one else.

“Tim’s right,” Jason said. That was the first time he ever called Tim by his actual name. Tim noticed, but didn’t comment.

“I’m not following some kid,” Kate said.

“Then leave,” Jason responded. Kate left in a huff.

“Anything else,” Dick asked. Everyone shook their heads and went about their own business sans Damian. Dick was going to his room and Damian followed. He wanted to chuckle at the seer awkwardness of the boy. When he got to his room, Dick decided he should see what the boy wants. “You need anything Damian?” 

“No.”

“Why’re you here then?”

“I’m learning.”

“Learning?”

“Mother had sent me here to learn from Father. She said that you would be adequate to learn from in place of my Father.” Dick smiled at the compliment. 

“So you’re learning…” Damian nodded. “From me?” He nodded again. “Okay,” Dick singsonged. He began to change clothes. “What are you learning from this?” Dick was amused by this newfound information.

“How to efficiently change one’s attire.” Damian was actually taking notes. That was cute and creepy at the same time.

“You’re a different kind of dude,” Dick said.

“What? How am I a variety of milk?” Dick realized that word that sounded like “dude” meant milk in Arabic.

“It’s slang, Damian.” Damian wrote a note:  _ Learn Slang _ and nodded. Dick finished changing clothes and headed down to the cave. He still needed to finish a case before patrol. That’s when Dick had an idea. “Damian, how would you like to go on patrol with me?” Damian froze. He looked like he wanted to.

“I don’t think bringing an assassin would be beneficial to your efforts.” 

“You don’t have to kill.”

“Drake is your partner. Fidelity is key in a partnership.”

“Tim’s more of a solo hero.” Damian rolled on the balls of his feet. He wanted to go, but he wasn’t sure what Ra’s or his mother would do when they found out. “It’s a field trip,” Dick said as he began to finish off the water bottle he was nursing. Damian knew what those were, but he’d never been on one before. 

“Okay.” Damian tried to quell his excitement.  

“Who do you want to go as?”

“Me,” Damian said. He was confused now.

“I mean your codename. Tim is Red Robin. Jason’s Red Hood. I’m Batman.” It hurt Dick to say that. He never wanted to have to say that. “Who’re you going to be?” Damian put a contemplative look on his face. Dick took another sip of water.

“I shall be Demon.” Dick choked. Damian smirked. 

“What?”

“My Grandfather is the Demon and I will one day be the Demon, so I choose Demon.”

“Do you have a second choice?”

“Doom?” 

“Something… nicer.”

“Demise?”

“Damian, it has to be a hero name.”

“Batman puts the fear of God into villains. Why can’t I?” Damian made a good point.

“You can be Demon. What’re going to wear?”

“I have a suit mother gave me. It’s fortified the same way the Batsuit is.” Dick nodded then was confused.

“Why do you have that?”   
“In case I ever needed to face all of you.”

“You couldn’t beat us,” Dick said, smirking.

“I could beat all of you. The only ones that would be a challenge are you and Todd. Father would have also.”

“Would you have killed us?” A serious tone was in Dick’s voice.

“Not unless it was necessary. Mother said Father was fond of you all.” Dick chuckled at the last part.

“C’mon.” They walked down to the cave to prepare.         

Dick found patrol more enjoyable with Damian. The boy’s offhanded comments at everything were incessant, but some of them were pretty funny. Damian didn’t kill anyone either. That gave Dick hope. Hope that he could maybe do okay in Bruce’s role. He sure didn’t want it, but he knew it wouldn't help to dwell on that fact. 

  


Damian found patrol to be boring. He felt enough blood wasn’t shed, but that was his opinion. When they got back to the cave, Dick went to shower and Damian heard something. It was so quiet that he only heard it because of his genetically perfect ears. It was crying. He walked to a forgotten corner of the cave and saw Tim curled up in it. He wasn’t sure whether to get someone or not. 

  


Damian slowly walked up to Tim. “Drake, you are… sufficient, yes?” Damian was never good at this feelings business. Tim didn’t respond. Damian walked up a bit closer. He really needed his book right about now. He remembered it said something about crying. He gave Tim a weird pat on the head. He didn’t know what else to do.

  


Tim looked up with glassy eyes and a tear streaked face. Damian wasn’t sure if Tim was his enemy or friend. He had tried to kill the teenager and he was pretty sure Tim hadn’t moved passed that. He carefully patted the teenager’s head and Tim began to cry again. Somehow, in the range of a few minutes, Damian ended up on the floor with Tim in his lap. Damian was freaking out. He didn’t know what to do. He ended up calling the Demon himself. Tim was too busy crying to notice. “Hafid,” Ra’s said impatiently. “What do you need?”

“Grandfather, the other detective… ” that’s what Ra’s called Tim. 

“Yes?” Ra’s was interested now.

“He is… distressed.” Ra’s could hear the sobbing. 

“I see.” Ra’s is not very good at feelings either. They make one weak.

“What is the procedure?” Ra’s didn’t know. He’d play it off.

“I believe now is time for a test, Hafid. Let’s see how you can handle these situations. Update me on your solution later.” Ra’s hung up. He was a genius. Damian sighed in frustration. 

“There there, Drake. All will be well.” Tim was sobbing uncontrollably. Damian continued to pat his head awkwardly. Damian prayed for strength when he realized he was being soaked by Tim’s tears and snot. Tim was beginning to choke. ‘Great, he’s worked himself up,’ Damian thought. “You have to breathe, Drake.” Tim didn’t listen. “Tim, breathe,” Damian commanded. He hoped using Tim’s first name would help. It did. Tim calmed down and began to cry softly again. He wrapped his arms around Damian’s middle. Damian just patted his head through it all. Eventually, Tim fell asleep in Damian’s lap. Damian wasn’t sure what to at that point. Tim was too heavy for him to lift. He figured he was stuck there until Dick came looking for them. Tim snuggled closer to Damian. Damian had to beat down the screech he nearly emitted at the development. After what Damian counted to be three hours, thirty seven minutes, and forty eight seconds, Dick came.       

  


When Dick saw that Tim and Damian were missing. He didn’t want to assume it, but he knew it was a very real possibility that Damian was burying Tim’s corpse somewhere. He was relieved to say the least when he found them in the back of the cave, Tim in Damian’s lap sleeping. “Aww,” he said softly as he came closer. “What happened to Tim?”

“He was distressed,” Damian said. He looked like he was in shock or something.

“You okay?”

“He cried, Grayson. He sobbed and sniffled. His dried tears…” Damian shuddered. “They’re on me.” Damian looked scarred for life. Dick chuckled and untangled Tim from Damian. He didn’t want to wake the teenager. 

“Good job.” Damian nodded and stood up, brushing himself off. Tim groaned. “You okay, Tim?”

“Damian’s good hugger,” Tim slurred. Dick smiled. They walked to Tim’s room and sat him in his bed. Damian was standing by the side of the bed. Dick picked up Tim’s blankets off the floor. Right before Dick put the first blanket on Tim, Tim sleepily pulled Damian into the bed and held the boy like a teddy bear. Dick was surprised by this. Tim wasn’t much of a cuddler like Dick was. Damian was outraged, but he couldn’t get out of Tim’s grip. Dick decided that if Damian made Tim feel better, the boy should stay. Damian glared at Dick.

“I’m teaching you sympathy,” Dick chuckled as he left. Damian scoffed and settled in. He wanted to go back to Nanda Parbat.

* * *

The next morning, Alfred got Jason to come over for breakfast. He was sickly pale and had dark circles under his eyes. Dick looked the same, but no one commented. Thanks to Damian, Tim had actually slept well, something the boy rarely did. When Tim woke up, his arms were still around Damian. Tim let go and Damian got up. It was awkward. “Thanks,” Tim said softly. Damian was redder than a poppy. 

“No problem,” Damian whispered. He was fidgeting. They both went to breakfast. Dick smiled at them and Damian threw a ninja star. Jason glared at them both. He did not have the energy to deal with this. Alfred came in and sat down, so breakfast began. None of them ate much, but Alfred, knowing they would, had prepared less. Tim and Damian scurried off after, but Dick and Jason remained. Dick looked at Jason with tired, understanding eyes.

“What,” Jason asked.

“You doing okay, Jay?” Jason rolled his eyes. He knew the answer was obvious, so why was Dick asking?

“I’m fine, Dickface.”

“Jay,” Dick breathed. Dick got up and went into his room. Jason followed.

“What’re we gonna do?” Dick sighed and sat down on the floor against the wall. Jason slid down beside him. Dick shrugged. “What do you want to do?”

“Crawl into a whole and die.” Jason breathed a laugh.

“That’s all I can think to do.” Jason laid his head on Dick’s shoulder.

“We’ll make it, right?”

“It’s never been this bad,” Jason admitted.

“I’ve lost my whole world twice. I’m scared to build a new one.”

“You have to. We all do.” Dick was wishing he had fell with his family. He would’ve died happy.

“I know.” Jason wished he’d stayed dead. Death felt better than life. Tim and Damian walked in then. Tim sat by Jason and Damian sat by Dick, bookends to a legacy. 

“Are we gonna make it,” Tim whispered. Damian snorted.

“You all are different. You began your lives with my father thinking you’d make it. That you’d have at least okay lives. That there’d be a few bright moments still to come. I’ve known since I was little that I was never getting out of this, alive or happy.” Dick hugged Damian. “I’ve accepted my fate. It’s better than pretending one doesn’t know.” They all knew he was right. They stood up and walked out the door, knowing what they had to do. They accepted their fate as Damian had, and they moved on.

  



End file.
